The Abuduction
by Ani-maniac494
Summary: Dean and Sam face their most terrifying enemy yet.  Set in Season 4.


Title: The Abduction

Summary: Dean and Sam face their most terrifying enemy yet. Set in Season 4.

Spoilers: There are major spoilers for events in early season 4. It's set before the episode, "The Monster At The End Of The Book."

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean and Sam, though I wish I did. To protect the identities of those involved in the incident described below, their names will remain confidential.

A/N: This is an idea that's been floating around on my computer for a couple years. Every once in a while, something would remind me of it, and I'd wind up saying, "I'd really love to finish that one!" Well, thank the Lord, I was finally inspired to do just that. :D

A/N2: This is dedicated to my wonderful friend Beth, who's having knee surgery today. I hope that you're back on your feet soon, and that this makes you smile!

As always, I thank my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ for His many blessings.

* * *

**The Abduction**

Consciousness came slowly, and Dean groaned, wishing he could go back to the nice, black nothingness he'd been drifting in before. His head felt like it weighed a ton, and when he opened his eyes, a sharp spike of pain radiated through his skull. He let his eyes slip closed again, and tried to get his sluggish brain to cooperate. He couldn't remember where he was or what had happened, but his mouth tasted like cotton and his vision was fuzzy. _Drugged_, Dean thought groggily. He'd been drugged.

He tried to push himself up into a sitting position, but the world spun dizzily and he groaned again.

"Hey, take it easy," a voice soothed, and immediately hands were on his shoulders, gently pushing him back down. A second later a cup was at his lips. "Here, drink this."

Dean took a small sip. Water. He took a few bigger swallows, and gratefully leaned back when he was finished.

"Better?" the voice asked.

Dean nodded slowly, trying not to aggravate his headache, and forced his eyes open once more.

"Sam?" he asked automatically, squinting at the person in front of him.

"Don't worry, he's fine, I promise."

She - Dean was with it enough now to know she was a she - sounded sincere, but he wasn't just gonna take her word for it. He risked sitting up a little more and looked around. He was seeing double, but he could tell that he was in some kind of basement. It was finished, with a cream-colored carpet covering the floor. An entertainment center lined the wall across from the couch he was laying on, a shelf of DVDs next to it. A staircase filled one corner, and light filtered down through small windows near the ceiling.

He turned back to the woman in front of him, his eyes narrowing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a fangirl."

Dean blinked.

"A what?"

"A fangirl. You know, a girl that's a fan. Of you, specifically." She grinned. "I know a few Sam-girls, though. They'll be here soon. I'm supposed to call them when he wakes up." She nodded to a near-by chair, where Dean could just make out a Sam-shaped blur.

Dean started to get up to check on him, but his stomach chose that moment to rebel, and he slumped back down, waiting for the sudden nausea to pass.

The girl was beside him immediately.

"Oh, wow, you don't look like you feel very good," she said, helping him lean back against the couch. "I'm really sorry about this, you know. I've never drugged anyone before. I think I got the dosage wrong."

That got Dean's attention.

"Wait a minute, _you _did this?" he demanded.

The girl nodded, looking a little sheepish. "Yeah, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I saw you guys and just… I mean, how often do you get the chance to kidnap the Winchesters?"

Dean was trying to think of something to say to that - because, really, what _was_ he supposed to say to that? - when the basement door opened, and large group of women appeared at the top of the stairs. An awed hush fell over the room when they spotted him.

"Is that really him?" one of them asked.

The girl next to Dean nodded.

"It's really him."

The others all blurred down the stairs.

Dean watched warily as they gathered around him, wishing he had a weapon, or some salt maybe. What repelled fangirls, anyway? He'd have to ask Bobby about that later.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe you actually got them!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"I know, isn't it great? I was at this diner, and they drove up and-"

"Wait, they _drove_ up? Do you have the Impala?"

The girl who'd kidnapped them grinned, and pulled a familiar set of keys from her pocket. The other girl shrieked happily, snatched the keys out her friend's hand, and raced back up the stairs.

"I call shot-gun!" one of the others yelled and ran after her.

The rest of the girls were apparently happy to just stay with Dean. Or most of them were, anyway.

"Hey, did you get Castiel too?" one of the girls asked hopefully.

"No, sorry, he wasn't there."

"Aw, man, that's _so_ unfair…"

While the Castiel fangirl sulked, the others all descended on Dean.

A few minutes later, one group of girls was sitting in the corner with his cell phone, listening to his ring-tone. Another group had slipped his pendant off his neck and were taking turns trying it on. A third was admiring his leather jacket.

The rest seemed content to just stare at him.

Dean shifted uncomfortably against the couch, wishing he'd worn his usual layers. He and Sam were a few days behind on laundry though, and it had been hot enough earlier that he'd been comfortable in just a T-shirt.

The girls watching him gave a collective sigh.

Normally, that wouldn't be a problem because, hey, a group of interested women? He wasn't gonna complain. But, they all just kept…staring at him. And they looked a little…in awe? Which, while cool, was also kind of freaky.

"Look, uh, ladies, I-" he started.

"Oh, wow, you have like, the _best _voice," a girl crooned.

Dean blinked.

"You have the nicest eyes, too!" one of them complimented. "They're so intense! And hazel is totally my favorite color."

"Um…thanks."

"Don't forget the eye_lashes_!" another interjected. "They're so long!"

"And the cheekbones are just awesome," a fourth added.

The other girls all nodded happily in agreement.

Dean blinked again.

Thankfully, he was saved from trying to figure out what to say when he heard Sam groan.

"Sam?" Dean asked, trying to look past the girls gathered around him. They parted accommodatingly.

Sam raised his head and blinked at him sluggishly. He grimaced, and swallowed hard.

"Dean? What…what happened?"

"We, uh…ran into some fans of ours."

Sam frowned, sure he'd heard wrong.

"Fans?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, good, Sam, you're awake!" someone exclaimed.

Dean turned around in time to watch the girl who'd kidnapped them walk over to the group that had his cell phone.

"Mind if I use that real quick? I have to call the Sam-girls."

The girl holding his phone scowled.

"Are you sure _they_ have to be here?"

The girl shrugged.

"Well, I did promise I'd call them when he woke up."

"So? We could tell them that Sam ran off with Ruby again. He does that a lot."

The girl gave her friend a pointed look, and grabbed Dean's cell.

She dialed quickly, and relayed the news that Sam was awake.

The excited shrieking on the other end of the line was loud enough that Dean could hear it from across the room. The girl rubbed her ear and handed the cell phone back to her friend.

"The Sam-girls will be here soon, as long as there aren't any cops around. I'm pretty sure they're speeding."

Sam gave Dean a puzzled look.

"Sam-girls?" he repeated.

Dean opened his mouth to explain, but the girl interrupted him again.

"Dean, how are you feeling? Any better? I hope so. Sorry about…you know." She looked guilty for a second, then brightened. "If you're up to it, we have M&M's. They're peanut of course, your favorite. Or we have pie."

Pie? Huh. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all…

The girls continued to fuss over him, which he wouldn't have minded except that he still felt like he had a bad hangover, and admittedly, that took most of the fun out of it. Well, that and the whole "being kidnapped" thing. The amused looks Sam kept giving him didn't help, either.

The sound of a doorbell ringing repeatedly upstairs made everyone look up. It seemed like someone was pushing the button over and over again, _impatiently_.

"That would be the Sam-girls," the girl who'd kidnapped them announced.

"They're here already?" one of the others asked. "Wow, that was fast."

The girl shrugged and started for the stairs.

"Told you they were speeding."

When she reappeared a few minutes later, there was another large group of women following her, and a scene took place that was similar to the one Dean had experienced earlier. The girls all rushed down the stairs, this time surrounding Sam. Comments like "He's so tall!" "The hair!" "Those arms!" "The eyes!" drifted across the room.

Dean saw Sam glance at him uncertainly, before he looked back at the girls. He cleared his throat.

"Uh…hi," he greeted.

A thrilled murmur swept through the group.

"Can I, uh, help you?"

"You have the most soulful eyes ever!" one of the girls burst out.

There was a moment of stunned silence on Sam's part, and his mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to figure out what to say to that.

Dean snorted at his expression, and leaned back on the couch, enjoying his brother's discomfort. (Turn about was fair play, right?) Of course, the second he sat back, the Dean-girls surrounded him again, blocking his view.

"Hey, could you say 'dude'?" one of them asked him.

"Yeah! Or kick down a door? That's always so cool!"

"Do you still have that handprint on your arm? It looked awesome!"

"Handprint?" the Castiel fangirl cut in suddenly. "You mean Cas's handprint? Can I see it? Please?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, he's still wearing his ring! That great silver one!"

"And the leather bracelets too!"

Before Dean had realized what was happening, the girls had his ring and bracelets off, and were happily trying them on. The Castiel fangirl was busy trying to push up his sleeve so that she could see the handprint.

Sam didn't seem to be fairing any better. He was not-so-subtly trying to extract himself from a Sam-girl who was running her hand through his hair, while two others were admiring his arms.

"Um, Dean, a little help here?" he called.

Dean tried to get up, but the Castiel fangirl had a surprisingly strong grip on his bicep.

"You have such great shoulders!" Dean heard a girl compliment Sam enthusiastically. "Way better than Dean's."

Dean frowned, a little insulted, but one of the girls with him spun around before he could say anything.

"Hey," she growled. "We heard that!"

The Sam-girl smirked, folding her arms across her chest.

"You were supposed to."

"Come on, guys, no fighting!" the girl who'd kidnapped them called. "Neutral territory here, okay?"

Unfortunately, the other girls ignored her.

The Dean-girl rolled her eyes.

"That's ridiculous. Dean's shoulders are _way_ better than Sam's."

"Yeah, right. Do you have eyes? Sam is _built_!"

"So? Dean is toned! He doesn't need to bulk up to look _really_ good."

The argument was starting to attract the attention of the other fangirls. They slowly started to drift away from Sam and Dean, and instead, gathered in middle of the room, where they stood, facing off. Even the Castiel fangirl finally stopped trying to see the handprint and joined the others.

"You're just jealous because Sam is gonna save the world," one of the Sam-girls taunted.

"No, he's not! Dean is."

"Oh, please, he's totally being lied to. Sam's the real hero of the story."

"As if! He's addicted to _demon-blood_! That doesn't sound very heroic to me!"

"Yeah right," a girl sneered. "You're just mad 'cause Dean's been different since he came back."

"At least Dean has a good reason. He was tortured for _thirty years_! What's Sam's excuse?"

"Guys!" one girl yelled, apparently trying to be the voice of reason before things got out of hand. "Both brothers are awesome! Get over it already!"

"Yeah, they're both awesome!" someone agreed. There was a pause. "But Dean's even _more_ awesome!"

"No, he's not."

"Yes, he is."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

The bickering continued, getting louder and more intense as the minutes passed, insults being thrown left and right.

Dean and Sam shared a look.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam nodded, and together they got up and started gathering their stuff.

Meanwhile, the argument was still going strong.

"Sam chose Ruby over Dean, his own brother!"

"Big deal. Dean _punched_ Sam!"

"So what? He deserved it!"

Dean slipped his amulet, ring, and bracelets back on, donned his jacked again, and grabbed his cell. He glanced at Sam to make sure he had everything too, and at Sam's nod, they started for the stairs. The fangirls were so absorbed in their argument that they didn't even notice. By the time Dean and Sam reached the top of the stairs, the arguing had turned into a full-blown brawl.

Man, people were crazy.

Shaking his head at the scene below, Dean opened the door, and walked out of the basement. Sam followed behind him. They moved silently through the surprisingly normal-looking house, keeping an eye out for any other fangirls, and reached the back door without incident. Now, all they had to do was get to the Impala, and they were home free…though that was probably gonna be easier said than done. After all, who knew what those fangirls were doing to his baby?

The back door opened with a creak, making Sam and Dean both freeze. They waited a few seconds, then continued out the door to the patio. They crept around the side of the house, keeping low until they reached the driveway.

Dean had half expected someone to be standing guard over his car - either that, or out joy ridin' in it - but instead, the girl who'd run off with his keys earlier was on the ground, trying to fight off the other girl who'd apparently challenged her claim as driver. Dust was flying, and hair was being pulled.

Dean grimaced. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Thankfully, his keys were lying in the grass a few feet away.

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam, and raised an eyebrow. Sam nodded in agreement. A moment later they ran for it, Dean pausing just long enough to snag his keys before he dove for the car. The welcoming squeak of the doors' hinges was music to his ears.

It was enough to catch the fangirls' attention, and they stopped fighting just as the Impala pulled out of the driveway and into the street. Dean saw their disappointed expressions in the rearview mirror. He didn't let himself relax a little until he and Sam were several blocks away.

"That was…weird," Sam offered.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Do you think there are any more of them out there?"

A happy shriek made both of them glance out the passenger-side window. Two girls were standing in their front yard, watching the Impala with wide eyes.

"I don't believe it! It's the Winchesters!"

"I call Dean!"

"Sam's mine!"

Dean gunned the engine.

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: See what happens when fans fight? We lose sight of the important things…like Sam and Dean. ;)

I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think!

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494


End file.
